outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Brianna MacKenzie
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= *Brianna Fraser *Brianna Randall |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= 6'0" (183 cm) |Hair= Red |Eyes= Dark blue |Skin= Fair |Nuclear = *Jamie Fraser (father) *Claire Fraser (mother) *Frank Randall (adoptive father) † *Faith Fraser (sister) † *William Ransom (half-brother) *Fergus Fraser (adopted brother) |Spouse=*Roger MacKenzie (m. 1769) |Children=*Jeremiah Fraser MacKenzie (son) *Amanda MacKenzie (daughter) |Extended = *Marsali Fraser (sister-in-law) *Ian Fraser Murray (cousin) *See Fraser of Lovat *See Murray Family *See MacKenzie of Leoch |Occupation = *Engineer *Plant Inspector for the North of Scotland Hydro Electric Board |Clan = *Fraser *MacKenzie (by marriage) |Nationality=*U.S. American *Scottish *English |dragonfly=true|voyager=true|drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true|echo=true|written=true|book9=true |Actor = *Niamh Elwell (Young Brianna) *Sophie Skelton |Seasons = season2 }} Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser MacKenzie is the second daughter of Claire and Jamie Fraser. Brianna did not know the story of her true parentage until after the man she had thought was her father, Frank Randall, had died and her mother took her to Scotland, where she told Brianna and Roger MacKenzie about her journey through time and her life with Jamie. Personal History Brianna was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, to English expat parents Claire and Frank Randall. She attended a private Catholic school. When Brianna reached school age, her mother started medical school. There was an incident when Brianna was seven, in which the latest babysitter left Brianna alone at home and, venturing outside to look for her mother, she was hit by a slow-moving car. Claire nearly resigned from her program, but Frank persuaded her not to, offering to take Brianna with him to his office whenever Claire was at the hospital. When she was about twelve, Frank taught Brianna to shoot a gun. He gave her a twenty-two when she was thirteen, and a shotgun for her fifteenth birthday. He continued to take her to practice shooting, with a pistol, rifle, and shotgun, well into her teens.Chapter 20, The Fiery Cross''Chapter 42, ''Written in My Own Heart's Blood Shortly after her seventeenth birthday, just months before she would graduate from high school, her father was killed in a car accident. In the fall she began her university studies at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, with a major in history.Chapter 21, Drums of Autumn In spring of 1968, Brianna's mother took her to Scotland, ostensibly to do sight-seeing, but soon she found out that Claire had ulterior reasons for bringing her there. After learning about her real father, Jamie Fraser, and after Claire had gone back through the stones to be with him, Brianna returned to Boston and changed her major to mechanical engineering. She completed her degree in the spring of 1971. Events of the Novels Warning: The information in the following tabs reveals major plot points in the Outlander novels. Proceed at your own risk. Brianna MacKenzie/Dragonfly in Amber|Dragonfly in Amber Brianna MacKenzie/Voyager|Voyager Brianna MacKenzie/Drums of Autumn|Drums of Autumn Brianna MacKenzie/The Fiery Cross|The Fiery Cross Brianna MacKenzie/A Breath of Snow and Ashes|A Breath of Snow and Ashes Brianna MacKenzie/An Echo in the Bone|An Echo in the Bone Brianna MacKenzie/Written in My Own Heart's Blood|Written in My Own Heart's Blood Personality With a combination of the Frasers' stubbornness and a feminist sense of independence, Brianna is a force to be reckoned with in both the 18th and 20th centuries. She has a bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering from . Brianna likes to build things and work through problems logically, appreciating the hard and fast rules of mathematics for their calming influence during chaos. She also has a talent for drawing, and has worked on commissioned paintings for the wealthier residents of Cross Creek. Physical Appearance Brianna strongly resembles her father, standing at about six feet tall, with waist-length hair the color of a red deer's pelt, and slightly slanted blue eyes over high cheekbones. She has large, fine bones, and her hands are long and slim hands like Claire's, but broader and with square-shaped nails like Jamie's. Her mouth is wide with a full bottom lip. Those that knew Ellen MacKenzie, or have seen her self-portrait, remark how Brianna looks like Adolf Hitler, but Brianna's chin is pointed, not rounded, and her features somewhat more bold than Ellen's. Relationships Name *'Brianna' is the female form of the name Brian, possibly from the old Celtic element bre ("hill")Brian name meaning – Behind the Name, accessed 4 September 2014 or brig, "high, noble"; possibly "strong" and a variant of Brighid.Briana – Celtic Female Names of Ireland, accessed 4 September 2014 *'Ellen' is the medieval English form of Helen, which derives from the Greek ‘ελενη (helene) "torch" or "corposant".Helen name meaning – Behind the Name, accessed 4 September 2014 *'Fraser' may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. *'MacKenzie' is the anglicized form of MacCoinnich, a Gaelic patronymic name meaning "son of Coinneach". The personal name Coinneach means "handsome" or "comely".Behind the Name – Coinneach. Accessed 10 August 2015.Ancestry.com – Mckenzie. Accessed 10 August 2015. *Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser MacKenzie is named for Jamie's father, Brian, and mother, Ellen. Before Claire goes back through the stones prior to the Battle of Culloden, Jamie asks her to name the child after his father. When Claire rejoins Jamie in 1766 Edinburgh, Jamie tells Claire she pronounces the name wrong – it's not Bree-''ah''-na, it's Bree-anah. Trivia *Went to the 18th century with her . *Has a talent for drawing and painting, a talent she got from her grandmother, Ellen. *Was taught to handle firearms by Frank Randall almost 11 years before she first travels through Craigh na Dun. TV Series Niamh Elwell portrays Young Brianna in the Outlander television adaptation. English actress Sophie Skelton portrays Brianna in the Outlander television adaptation.Outlander finally casts Brianna – January 28, 2016. S02E07-still18.png|Caitriona Balfe and Niamh Elwell as Claire and Brianna Randall Sophie-skelton.png|Sophie Skelton Roger and Brianna in Season 2.jpg|Richard Rankin and Sophie Skelton as Roger Wakefield and Brianna Randall Roger_and_Brianna_Season2-1.jpg|Richard Rankin and Sophie Skelton as Roger Wakefield and Brianna Randall Roger_and_Brianna_Season2-behindscenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of Richard Rankin and Sophie Skelton as Roger Wakefield and Brianna Randall References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:18th century characters Category:20th century characters Category:Fraser Clan Category:MacKenzie Clan Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Time Travelers Category:American Characters Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:Scottish Characters Category:English Characters